disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Friends
Disney Friends is a video game released in 2007 by Amaze Entertainment for the Nintendo DS loosely based on several animated Disney films. Gameplay The game features characters Stitch from Lilo & Stitch, Dory from Finding Nemo, Pooh from Winnie the Pooh, and Simba from The Lion King. Disney Friends uses voice and touch to control the actions and emotional behaviors of the game's characters. Disney Friends also features adventure elements which offers players the opportunity to bond with the characters while exploring memorable film environments and moments. The game also includes collecting Disney pins if the player does certain tasks, like raising a friendship level. For example, on special days like the user's birthday, the characters may do something special for them, like wear a hat and say "Happy Birthday!". The game takes place in Cinderella's Castle. In order to unlock Stitch, the player must do Guardian Training with the Alien from Toy Story. When the user unlocks Stitch, more Guardian Training must be followed. Stitch will give the user a camera which results in a daily photo opportunity with Stitch. To unlock Dory, the player must be a rookie. To unlock Pooh, the player must be an assistant. To unlock Simba, the player much be a novice. Snacks *Stitch: Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich and Space Chicken *Dory: Kelp Crunchy *Pooh: Honey Cake *Simba: Bug Crunchy Characters There are several Disney characters to look after. Each have three special locations to visit and a special game, as well as a drawing tool and music tool and other toys. Toy Story Alien The Little Green Man is used for your Guardian Training. Stitch Stitch is also used for your training and is the first main character you have to look after. His special things are: Monster Game You build a town for Stitch to destroy. The Beach Help Pleakley save the mosquitoes by building a bonfire or help Pudge control the weather by feeding him with Stitch. Lilo's House Collect all of Lilo's laundry or play goalie with Stitch. Ohana Fair Dance with Stitch, play on the fair rides or get food from Jumba. Dory Dory is the second character unlocked for you to look after. Her special things are: Memory Game Remember where the item is to help Dory's memory. Jellyfish Field Remember Squirt's path or else Dory will get hurt. Mine Field Rescue Bruce's teeth or take part in the Fish Are Friends meeting. Coral Reef Find Nemo's pearl and take pictures of Dory at her favorite places. Winnie the Pooh Pooh is the third character unlocked. His special things are: Honey Game Feed Pooh as many pots of honey as you can in the time given. Hundred Acre Wood Collect hives for Pooh's Honey Game and say hello to Eeyore while you're there. Piglet's House Make Piglet's House seem safe. Bouncing Place Save Pooh from being bounced on by Tigger. Simba Simba is the final character to be unlocked. His special things are: Pouncing Game Help Simba practice his pouncing. Bug Zone Beat Timon at eating the most amount of bugs in the time given. Tall Grass Maze Escape the maze and try to find Pumbaa, Timon and Simba while you're in it. Winding River Join Pumbaa in getting the Flamingo Ballet to the show on time. Tinker Bell Tinker Bell is your guide who welcomes you to your Guardian Lounge. After you have unlocked all of your friends, The magic goes weird and you have to get a bag of pixie dust from each character's world to restore the balance. Collectibles There are many collectibles available throughout the game: Gold Use it to buy food, clothes and toys for your friends. Mickey Heads In each world, there are Hidden Mickey Heads for you to collect. Once you collect them all in one character's world they unlock a Mickey Hat for you to buy. If you collect them all in the game, you earn a pin and trophy. Pins Pins are used to reward you for your efforts. They can be viewed in the Trophy Room. Trophies Trophies are given to your for being really good friends with a character. They can be viewed in The Trophy Room. Scrap Book Pieces After filling up the guardian point level for a character, they will give you a piece of their scrapbook. There are nine pieces in total. It can be viewed in Tinker Bell's Room. Voice Cast *Jeff Pidgeon: Toy Alien *Chris Sanders: Stitch *Jennifer Hale: Dory *Jim Cummings: Winnie the Pooh *Colin Ford: Simba Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:2007 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Lion King Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Toy Story Category:Peter Pan Category:2008 video games Category:Crossovers